


Sleepless

by Micky_Valeska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ecco (Gotham) - Freeform, Eccomiah, F/M, I love these baybees, Jeremiah valeska - Freeform, ecco - Freeform, i haven't wrote for a year and I've improved a lot I hope, softtttt, ❤
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_Valeska/pseuds/Micky_Valeska
Summary: Jeremiah has been stuck at his workstation all day, caught in his plans, when he finds a sleepy Ecco.Hey! I haven't wrote something for a while, but I've been trying to get back into it, so here's this! This is a drabble so far, but if you liked it I might write more!





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I wrote this at 4am, while crying to girl in red so..yeah sjdhsh (I ❤️ you!)

Ecco, his Ecco. She was quiet, soft, shy, quirky, and his. He knew that she had a darkness behind those pretty little eyes, that eventually he would crack her shell. Though, he'd have to wait for that day, he had better plans, with Bruce Wayne. 

Plans that he found hard focusing on. Maybe it had been because he's been looking at then all night, or the fact that he got no sleep last night, he wasn't sure. Ecco had been concerned with his obsession over Bruce, though she backed off after awhile, not wanting to upset her boss. 

He shrugged her concerns off, sure he was focusing on Bruce but he wasn't obsessed, no, he wasn't crazy; he told himself. 

He walked through the hallway, feeling sluggish as he called Ecco, “Ecco?” she didn't answer. He looked further throughout the hideout finding Ecco on a worn out couch, asleep. 

Grinning as he grew closer, so pretty. Tired little Ecco, so calm as she slept. He draped a soft blanket over her pale sleepy self. his grin wide as he walked back to his work station, another night of no sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean the world for feedback or just telling me if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! - ♦️Micky♦️


End file.
